May I Have Your Part?
by kitkat littlehalliwell
Summary: Two lives are about to switch. Can the Charmed Ones fix it? Chapters 3-5 are up
1. Part 1

May I Have Your Part?

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. They belong to the Spelling Corporation. I only own the characters of Mary, Katie, and Taylor. 

One thing to let you all know first off hand is that San Francisco and San Diego are to different worlds on different planes, ok? Hopefully you are not confused. Oh, and this story will be in parts.

Prolog/Part 1 

San Francisco

Piper was in the kitchen making dinner when Leo entered the room. 

"Hey, what's cooking?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I'm making some lasagna and garlic bread for dinner. Will you be able to stay this time?"

"Only if they don't go calling me back," Leo smiled and kissed Piper on the cheek.

Just then, Phoebe comes walking into the kitchen. 

"Guess what? I got some great news. We are all going to be in my school play?"

"What?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I need you, Leo, and Prue to be in it with me. Please?"

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Same with me," Leo said.

"Great, know we need to get Prue to agree."

Phoebe goes to the table and puts her bag down. "Here are the scripts," she said handing one to Leo and one to Piper.

"Who's playing who?" Leo asked.

"Well. I'm going to be playing Taylor, and since you are the only guy, you get to play Tyler," Phoebe said.

"Who am I playing?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you are playing Tyler's girlfriend Katie."

"Cool." 

"What's the story about?" Leo asked.

"Well, it's bout three sisters Mary, Katie, and Taylor. Mary is the oldest and she is the cheerleader of her school. Katie is the boy crazy middle sister who has all the guys chasing after her, but she is going with Tyler. Then there is Taylor, the youngest of the sisters. She is the freshman of the school and is kinds like Buffy the Vampire Slayer character. And Tyler is the hottie of the school and all the girls love him, but he only has eyes for one girl, and that is Katie. You see the story is about the girls and how the ghost at Teen Quest High is chasing them. That is pretty much the storyline of the story."

"Of what story?" Prue asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, the play that Phoebe wants us to be in. I play Katie and Leo plays my boyfriend," Piper said.

"Prue, can you please be in it to?" Phoebe asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," Prue said.

"Yippie!" Phoebe yelled and handed her the script. "You get to play Mary. And we shall start practicing together in a couple of days, ok?"

"Ok," Prue said.

"Works with me," said Piper.

"I'll try to make," Leo said. 

And that's where we leave our characters for now.

TBC


	2. Part 2

San Diego

Meanwhile, in another world, Katie, Maryland, and Taylor arrived at their school in San Diego.

"Ah, another boring day at San Diego High," Taylor mumbled.

"Tay, why do you always complain? If you don't like it, then why come?" Maryland, her oldest sister asked while puting her brown chestnut hair up in a clip.

"The reason why I come is so that I can get away from mom and hang out with my friends."

"And the complaining is for?"

"To pass the time," Tay finished.

"Why pass the time if you don't want to be at home?" Katie asked following her two sisters.

"Well, you know how it works. You go to the irst period class and the rest of the day they think you are here. Once class is over, you have the rest of the time to ditch."

"Well Tay, you aren't ditching this time," Mary said.

"Yeah, and mom would find out about it," said Kat.

"And how will she find out?" Tay asked opening her locker and putting her backpack in it."It's not like you two will blab on me, now would you?"

"I won't, but Mary would," Kat answered.

"Yes I would. Now get your stuff together and I am walking you to class. And after class, I will walk you to the others," Mary said grabbing Tay's books and putting them in her hands. "Now let's go."

Tay didn't protest. She knew how Mary would be if she got angry. And she really didn't want to face her mom about this.

As Mary and Taylor left, Tyler came walking down the hallway towards Katie. Tyler was the cutest guy in the world. He had the cutest smile, blonde hair, and sea green eyes that look blue sometimes.

"Hey beautiful. How's my lovely girl today?" Ty asked kissing Kate on the cheek.

Kat blushed, "Oh, great that you are here now."

"What happened? Did you and Mary get into another fight?"

"No, but Tay and her almost did. I worry about those two."

"Well if it's between them, why worry?"

"They're my sisters, Ty. I care about them both. Even when they are at eachothers throats."

"And that's why I love you. You care about everyone, even when they don't want you to."

Katie looked Tyler in the eye.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?"

Tyler shook his head yes.

"You never said that before, you know."

"Well I mean it and this too."

Tyler kissed Katie on the lips. They stayed that like that for a minute, but then Katie pulled away.

"I...I think I better go," she cried as she turned around and headed down the hall.

"No Katie wait."

But there was no use. Katie didn't turn around. Tyler jsut stood there and watched his girlfriend walk away.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

Katie walked down the hall and into the girls' bathroom. The girls there were chatting about the open auditions for the up coming play at the school.

"I think I am going to try out for the part of the youngest sister Phoebe. She sounds so cool and she can she the future and levitate," one girl said.

"Well, I want to try out for the part of Prue because I think it would be cool to be able to be at two places at once and move objects," the other said.

"If we get the parts, then who shall we get to be the third sister Piper?"

"I don't know. It would have to be someone who has a boyfriend."

Katie didn't pay attention to what they were saying and she didn't even hear them mention Tyler's name for the character of Leo.

"Tyler would work, but he'll need a girl."

"What about that chick he's going out with?"

"You mean that McDaniel girl?"

They didn't realize that Katie was in the bathroom until she accidentally dropped her brush.

"Ah Katie, just the girl we were looking for," the first girl said.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. We are going to audition for that Charmed play and we were wanting you to join us," the second girl said.

"You were wanting me to join you?" Kat asked. She couldn't believe that two cheerleaders, from Mary's squad, wanted her to be in the play with them.

"Yes," the both replied.

"Maybe, I guess."

"Good. Auditions are after school. See you and Tyler there," the first one said as she left.

"What?" 

"Yeah, he's going to be in it with you. Bye," the other one said leaving.

Katie couldn't believe this. Is she got the part, and Tyler got the other, then she may have to face him again and she didn't want to. Not after the way she acted in front of him earlier. Katie excused those thoughts and headed to her class.

They school day went by and soon it was time to go home. Katie went to go looking for her sisters so that she can tell them that she was going to audition for the play. What she didn't know was that Mary and Taylor were going to try out for the play also.

Katie saw her sisters waiting for her by the tree. They seem to be getting along, and they were talking to one another. Katie walked up to them.

"There you are. We have 10 minutes to get to the auditorum so that we can get the audtition over," Mary said.

"What? You are auditioning too?"

"Yeah, and me too," Tay said.

"Cool."

Taylor, Maryland, and Katie made there way to the auditorum. There were many people heading into the place.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we all got the parts we were trying for?" Mary asked.

"Yeah it would be," Tay said.

"Who are you two trying out for?" Kat asked.

"I was wanting to go for Phoebe," Mary said.

"But Mary, I'm going out for that part. You are nothing like Pheebs. You aren't a laid back kind of gal. You're are a cheerleader," Tay said.

"Yeah you're right. Fine. Then I will try out for Pipe..." Mary started looking at Kate, but she shook her head no. "...Prue. I'll try out for Prue then."

"Good," Tay said as they reach the door.

People were already sitting down reading scripts that they got. Some people were reading over the lines while others were pared up quizzing one another.

Kat glanced over to her right and saw the cheerleader group.

"Be tight back," Mary said as she headed over to the group.

Kat and Tay made there way towards some empty seats and sat down. Five minutes later, Mary came back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to tryout got the part with Alexis and Rory?" She asked Kat angrily.

"I didn't tell them I was. I said maybe I would."

"Well, they think you are."

"Well, can't you tell them I decided not to?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I told them," a voice said from behind them.

All three sisters turn around and there stood Tyler holding a bunch of flowers. He handed them to Kat.

"I hope this could make up for what happen this morning."

"Thank you," Kat said holding the flowers and giving Ty a kiss.

Mary turned away and Tay started to laugh.

A man got up on the stage and started to speack.

"Welcome students to the tryouts for the play Charmed. If you don't get a part, you can always help out with the show by building sets. camera operating, and effects. First we are going to to start with the individual auditions for the characterss. After we pick the few who we think will work, well put you in groups and you will act out a scene. Then we'll make the final cut. Ok, first up are the people who are trying out for Prudence Halliwell."

Maryland got up and started towards the stage.

"Good luck Mary," Taylor and Katie said.

Once by one the people went up and tried there best at saying a one liner. It was "How can we trust you? You're a demon."

Rory, the cheerleaderm went up before Mary. She did a good job at the line, and it was very believable. Everyone knew that she would make the cut. Then it was time for Mary to go.

Mary walked to the center of the stage and started the line. "How can we trust you?" she asked with anger, but still a question. Then when she said the other line, she said it like she was saying it to Taylor. "You're a demon!"

The group applauded, and so did Tay and Kat, but Tay was still a little scared.

"I wonder what she used to make herself that angry?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," Tay gulped.

Next it was time for the ones who were going to try out for the part of Piper Halliwell. Kat got up and made her way to the back of the stage. She was nervous about getting up in front of all those people, but she knew she couldn't let her sisters down. The line she had to say was "Phoebe you lied to us." Kat went through all the ways she could say it, and when it was her turn, she got up on the stage.

Kast said her line with both disapointment and a littke touch of sadness.

"Phoebe, you lied to us."

Once off stage, she joined her sisters.

"Good job Kat," Mary said.

"Thanks, now hopefully Tay and Ty do good."

Next it was the time for the part of Phoebe Halliwell. Taylor got up and made her way over to the stage. Her line was "Mine came out a little country western. I'm rejectin' your deflection."

Tay said this with a little accent and like she was trying to make the words true to herself.

When she was gone, she made her way to her sisters.

"Think we made it to the next round?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep," Mary answer.

But Kat was quiet. She was watching as the boy, who were trying out for Leo Wyatt, came out on stage. Tyler was one of them. She heard what the line was and then watch him walk to center stage. Katie walked over to the curtain to hear it.

"Piper, the moment I met you I knew that you were the one...you are my soul mate," he said with so much passion and love that Kat that he was saying to her and not some character.

Katie was in a daze that she didn't know that her and her sisters, including Ty, had made it to the second part.

"Kat, Kat? Earth to Kat," Tay said waving her hands in Kat's face.

Kat blinked and look at Tay.

"Are you alright?" Tay asked.

"Yeah," she answered dreamily.

"Guess what? We are going to be group together for the second part and with the way it's going, I think we may get the parts."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Oh, but she is," Tyler said.

The students who try out went from 500 to 8 groups of 4. The groups were told that they would be called within the next four days to test out their lines. And by Friday, they'll have the cast sheet up in the hallway. The sisters were excited. They couldn't wait.

TBC?

I will only finish it if I get some reviews asking me to. I know it's be awhile since I updated the story 'cause I couldn't find the story. Tx all who have been waiting. _littlehalliwell


	3. Part 3

San Francisco 

The next day went by smoothly. Phoebe checked her calendar. It was almost Piper's birthday, the play, and there hasn't been a demon attack in days.

'That's got to be good news,' thought Phoebe.

But she didn't know was that was about to change. A demon, known as Kadus, was coming up with plans of his own. He had to figure out a way to defeat the Charmed Ones and all he had to do was...

Underworld

Kadus paced back and forth through the caves of the underworld. He was going over his proposal to the Master on how to destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all.

Five minutes later, the Master approaches him.

"So, what is your plan?" he asked Kadus.

"I am going to send the Charmed Ones to another plane and..."

"That has already been done before and was unsuccessful. They were able to get back."

"Well, did you try sending one of their souls to another plane?"

"No, but that just might work. Kadus, you will be the one to do this. And if you fail, you die."

"Yes Master. I won't fail you."

Then the Master left and Kadus went to where he will find the Charmed Ones.

San Francisco

Piper Halliwell was in thr front of the Manor washing her car. She was tired of reading over her lines, so she found something else to do. But what she didn't know was that Kadus was hiding in the bushes waiting to make his move on her. When she walked over to the bushes to turn on the water, Kadus said the spell quickly and Piper fell fast alseep.

"Yes, now my plan shall work," he says as he disappears.

Slowly a little white light floats out of Piper and disappears into the sky.

TBC


	4. Part 4

San Diego

Taylor was pounding on her sister's door trying to wake her up since they had school today. 

"Kate, come on. We are going to be late. Get your lazy butt up."

Piper turned over in the bed and look at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Who was trying to wake her up this early? Then she looks around the room. Where was she? This wasn't her room. There were posters of horses and cats on the walls and the room was painted a light blue. Then she heard the voise coming through the door. The girl didn't sound like Prue or Phoebe. It was a voice of a girl. Piper got out of bed and went to open the door.

"About time you get up Kate. Mom wants you down stairs for breakfast." Then she turned and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

'Kate? My name's not Kate. My name's Piper,' Piper thought. 'And where have I heard the name Kate before? Wait, Kate is the character that I am playing in Phoebe's play. This has got to be a dream.' Piper pinches herself and gives a yelp. This wasn't a dream. It was real. She wasn't in San Francisco anymore.

Piper shut the door and started getting dress. She put on a pair of pants that was next to her and tosses a shirt on. She walked over to the mirror to get a look at herself. Brown hair and light brow eyes. She was about average size and seems to keep her hair and skin perfect, kind of like Pheebs.

She looked at the pictures hanging on the mirror. One was of Kate, the girl who woke her up, and some other girl older than herself. 

"If my sources are correct, that's Taylor and that's her older sister Mary," she said out loud to herself.

Then Piper picks up a picture of a cute blonde that made her think of Leo.

"And this must be Tyler. He's cure alright."

"Who's cute?" Came a voice from the door. Piper turned around and saw Mary at the door.

"Oh, just Tyler of course."

"I should have known. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few."

"Ok."

Piper watch as Mary leaves and then she looks up to the ceiling. "Leo, where ever you are. Come find me."

The she walks out the door and heads towards the kitchen. In the kitchen was Mary, Taylor, their dad, and their mom.

"Morning," Piper says with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart. You girls better get off to school before you miss your first period class," the mom said giving Piper, Mary, and Taylor a kiss.

"Ah mom? I don't feel so good. Do you think I could stay home?" Piper asks not wanting to go to high school, remembering what her high school days were like.

The mom walks over to Piper and feels her head. Sure enough it was warm.

"Ok, you go get back into bed and I will fix you some soup."

Piper turns and heads back into Kate's room. Since she got out of going to school, Piper was determine to figure out a way to get back to her home. Where ever home was.

TBC


	5. Part 5

San Francisco

Phoebe went outside to see what Piper was up to. When she got outside, she didn't see Piper anywhere.

"Piper?" Phoebe called out. When there wasn't a reply, Phoebe went over to where Piper's car was and saw Piper lying on the floor. "Piper!"

Phoebe ran over to her sister and felt for a pulse. There was one. She helps her sister sit to a sitting position and tries to wake her up. Finally Piper's eyes open.

"What happen?" Kate asked not knowing where she was.

"You must have fainted. Come on Piper, lets get you into the house," Phoebe said helping Kate to stand.

"Piper, my name's not Piper. My name's Kate."

"Piper I think you must have been either practicing too much or you have hit your head. So come on, lets get you in."

Kate let Phoebe take her into the house and sat down in a chair while Phoebe went to go get her some water. 

'Could I be dreaming that I am in character form?' she asked herself.

When Phoebe returned, Kate looks up a Phoebe.

"You wouldn't be name Prue, would you?"

"No. I am Phoebe, you're little sister? You must have hit your head id you can't even remember who I am."

Kate tried pinching herself awake, but that didn't work.

'Oh god. I am trap here.'

"Piper, are you alright?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Ah, yeah I am ok. I think I just need to take a short nap, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Kate smiled and then she got up and went up the stairs. Once up there, she didn't know where Piper's room was. So she opens the door closets to her. The room was small and there was a computer on the table. Sh e walked in and walked over to the computer. On the screen were her name, her sisters' names, and Tyler's name. 'How could they know about us if they never met us?' She figures that this must not be Piper's room, so she walks out and heads down to the next door. Inside was dark. Kate was about to shut the door when someone called out "Piper?" It was a male's voice.

Kate opens the door further and walks in.

"Yes, that would be me."

The man walkes over to Kate and kisses her on the lips. Kate jumps back scared.

"Piper, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, who ever you are/"

"Piper, are you ok? It's only me, your husband, Leo?"

Then it hit Kare. This was Leo, Piper's husband. The character that Ty was going to be playing.

"Yes I know who you are, but you don't really know who I am."

"Then who are you really?" he asked playing along with this so call game.

"I am Kate from San Diego. I have two sisters name Taylor and Mary and a boyfriend name Tyler. All I remember is falling asleep and the next thing I know, Phoebe is bending over me and I am laying here in San Francisco. A place that's only real in a story."

"Ok Piper, I think you have gotten this whole character thing down. Now lets get to where we were."

Leo was about to kiss her again, but Kate pulled further away.

"I can prove to you that I am not Piper."

"Ok, prove it."

Kate tried thinking up a way to prove to Leo that she wasn't Poper. The only thing that came to her head was the powers that Piper had.

"Ok, I don't have any powers."

"You don't have any powers?"

"Yep. I cannot freeze anything and I will show you."

Kate pick up a flower vase and gave it to Leo.

"Ok, you drop this vase and I will try to freeze it."

Leo looks at Kate quizzically and then drops the case. Kate tries to freeze the vase, but ends up blowing it up instead.

"Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen," she cried.

Leo looked at Kate and then down at the broken vase. That was Piper's favorite vase and she didn't even freeze it.

"You must not be Piper if you would sacrifice your favorite case."

"I told you so."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Kate."

"You mean Kate from Phoebe's play?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Ok, let's go explain this to Phoebe somehow."

Kate and Leo walked out of Piper's room and back down stairs. Kate just wish that they could get her back to her time.

TBC


End file.
